


Fragments of a Whole

by naasad



Series: Originally Posted on FFN [33]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-typical swearing, Eta and Iota are Wash and Carolina, F/F, M/M, Project Freelancer, Time Travel, carwash siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Wash finds himself in the past.





	1. Rage

It was inevitable. The odds had screwed him over time and time again, and finally, they had him right where they wanted him.

Wash stood shakily, breathing deep. He closed his eyes and heard the sound of sparring coming from just next door – he walked over to his old locker and opened it, cataloguing its contents, trying to place himself more exactly. After a moment, his vision started going cross-eyed and he took off his helmet, only to replace it a moment later, needing the extra protection.

"Wash?" a confused grunt came from behind him.

Wash whipped around, bringing his gun up to bear. He saw the Meta in front of him and reacted, pulling the trigger.

Maine rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the bullets, then he darted around to ram Wash against the locker.

Wash tucked his knees under his chin and pushed out with all his strength, sending Maine tumbling back into the opposite row of lockers. Then he surged forward, fists and feet at the ready. They danced around, exchanging blows, when suddenly there was a pistol aimed at his head from behind.

Wash froze.

"You're not our Wash," a familiar voice drawled. "Why don't you take off your helmet?"

Wash chuckled. "How's the eye, York?"

The soldier twitched in confusion. "They're both just fine. Why don't you explain me some things?"

"Where's Carolina?" Wash demanded, still not moving.

"I don't think you understand," York snapped, prodding him with the muzzle of the gun. "Take off your helmet or I shoot you."

"That would be the worst idea ever," Wash said. "Of all time."

He felt more than saw Maine and York exchange confused glances.

"Who are you?" York demanded.

Wash sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think of a response that wouldn't get him shot. "I'm David."

Maine went completely still.

York rolled his eyes. "Who the hell is David?"

"Don't shoot," Maine ordered. "Turn around."

Wash slowly turned, keeping his hands in plain view.

Maine shook his head. "Not David. Can't be David."

Wash smirked. "Do you believe in time travel?"

York started laughing, then trained his pistol right between Wash's eyes. "Helmet off. Now."

"Do it," Maine growled.

"This is a really bad idea," Wash said, "but I can tell you're not going to give up."

"If you really knew us-."

"Shut up, Jim." Wash pulled off his helmet, staring the other Freelancers straight in the eyes. "Do you believe me now?"

"Hey, guys, I heard gunfire, is everything alright?"

Wash watched in amazement as his younger self walked through the door. After a moment of shocked staring, he recovered himself enough to smirk knowingly. "Hey, kid."

David glanced at Maine for confirmation and the giant nodded. The rookie then turned to his older self. "Full name."

Wash raised an eyebrow. "In full hearing, wow, I remember when I trusted these two. That was quite a long time ago."

"The kid asked you a-."

"Corporal David Nechemya Church," Wash interrupted York, silencing him with a glare. "Do you want me to list out the whole family tree or leave it at that?"

York glanced at David. "Christ, you get snarky with old age."

"I'm barely thirty-five," Wash deadpanned.

David gaped. "But… your hair. And your face."

"Wrinkled and grey? Yeah, that's what happens. Depending on how long I'm stuck here, I might tell you more after we get past some crucial events." Wash turned to York. "Do I get to put my helmet back on now?"

"Please do," David said. "It'll be less unnerving."

Wash nodded and clicked the helmet back on, sighing with relief as his implants were shielded. He turned to York and disarmed him, tucking the gun in his belt. "Dibs. Now where's Carolina?"

David gnawed on his cheek for a moment before nodding and gesturing for Wash to follow. Maine and York fell in step behind him. They passed several old comrades along the way. Wash reached for his gun at the sight of Wyoming and South and had to stop himself. When he saw North, he practically deflated with relief, but the feeling vanished when he noted the look of suspicion on his face.

Connie was the only one who stopped to chat. "Who's that, Wash?"

"Yes," David replied, absentmindedly.

Connie glanced between the two. "They can't replace you. You've done nothing wrong."

"Relax, C.T.," Wash said, "as far as we know, the Director doesn't even know I'm here."

Connie glared at him. "You even sound like him. And who the hell is C.T.?"

Wash sighed and resisted the urge to throw his hands up in the air. "You know what? I don't even know. I have no idea when exactly I am, and my memory's been so fucked up that even if I did, I probably still wouldn't get anything even fifty percent right. If this wasn't the worst retirement ever, it most definitely is now. Of all time."

"Retirement?" David asked, chewing on his cheek again.

"Yep," Wash said. "Donut burns down the base, Caboose gets trapped in an alternate dimension, and I get sent back in time. Whoop-de-fucking-doo. I almost miss the war right now, though at least I'm not getting shot at." He turned to York. "Yet."

Connie turned to David. "Where are you taking him?"

David shrugged. "He asked to see Carolina."

"And you're not taking him straight to the Director?"

Wash snorted. "And that is called irony."

Connie glared at him, then turned back to his counterpart. "Carolina's with him anyway," she snarled and walked off.

"Let me guess," York said. "You don't trust her, either?"

"Actually," Wash said, "she was the first of all of us to get it right."

David looked up at him. "Who are Donut and Caboose?"

Wash smiled. "Friends. Good ones. Ones who are alive and you can count on."

David glanced at York and Maine and then continued on his way. "The bridge is this way."

Wash took a breath and steeled himself. "I know."


	2. Leonard

Wash took stock of his surroundings as soon as he walked through the door, comparing exits and marks with his fractured memories. When he saw Carolina and the Director speaking heatedly, he pushed past David and strode up to them. "Hey, sis," he greeted Carolina, shocking her and the Director into silence. He turned to the older man. "Is Alpha around?" he asked innocently.

The Director braced himself with anger. "How do you know about that?"

"Sorry! Sorry!" David ran up to them, wringing his hands nervously. "He says he's me from the future."

"And did you give him any information?" the Director snarled.

David flinched, and Wash put a hand on his father's chest. "Don't. I asked a question."

Leonard twitched in annoyance. "Clear the bridge!" he shouted. "You as well, Agents York and Maine."

With a flick of his eye, Wash tapped into the Freelancer's private channel. "Wait outside. This probably is not going to go well."

York and Maine shared a glance, then made their way to the door.

"Alpha," Leonard snapped.

The AI appeared over the navigation controls. "What's up?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Wash's hand twitched toward his implants, but he managed to still the movement – not before Carolina caught it. "Hey, Church," he said. He paused to give his sister and past self time to process what their eyes were seeing. "How's Beta?"

"That is enough, Agent Washington!" the Director nearly roared.

Wash shook his head. "Apologies, I keep forgetting how much people do and don't know. My memories are pretty fragmented." He smirked as the Director's eye twitched.

"Have you seen his face?" Leonard asked David.

Wash shrugged and took off his helmet.

"You…," David seemed shocked.

"He deserves to see what he makes us," Wash said. "Look close, Director Church."

Leonard stared at the grey hair, the lines and bruises around the eyes and mouth, the beard, the scars, and the empty eyes. "And was the mission of Project Freelancer fulfilled?"

David flinched again.

"No." Wash stood at attention. "We stopped you, but it took years and cost many lives."

"How many?" Leonard asked. "Surely a certain number is acceptable."

Wash's face twitched in rage. "All of them. Carolina and I are the only ones left, despite all your machinations."

Leonard nodded. "Because of your training."

Wash shook his head. "Because of our friends." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do whatever you're going to do. Certain things have to happen, regardless of whether or not I want them to. Hopefully, this timeline will split off into an alternate reality and we'll be able to figure out how to return me to mine."

"Hopefully," the Director agreed through gritted teeth. "In the meantime, you'll stay in the barracks with the other male agents. I believe the bunk below Agent Florida's is empty."

Wash threw back his head and laughed. "Is that your attempt at intimidation?" He shook his head and replaced his helmet. "It's a wonder I was ever afraid of you. Trust me, compared to the shit I've seen, I can handle Butch."

The Director glared at David, and Wash stepped between them. Carolina glanced around helplessly.

"Let's go," Wash suddenly said, turning to the door. Carolina and David started to follow him.

"I intend to have you on missions," the Director shouted after them. "For clarity's sake, you'll be Agent British Columbia!"

Wash ignored him, then slumped against the wall as soon as the door shut.

"You okay there?"

He jumped to his feet when York and Maine waltzed into his field of vision and brought his gun up. They immediately backed away. Wash sighed and slung it over his back instead. "You can't do that!"

Maine grumbled and moved on to David.

York stared suspiciously. "PTSD?"

"Well-earned," Wash snapped.

York held up his hands. "Sorry, sorry! Just trying to understand. Didn't mean to stick my foot in my mouth."

Wash sighed. "Well, it's a special talent of yours."

York startled himself by laughing. "So what's the verdict?"

"He's staying in the barracks with you," Carolina said. "He'll be going on missions as Agent British Columbia while the Director tries to work out a way to send him back to his own timeline."

York saluted. "Aye, aye, ma'am. C'mon, B.C. Or would you prefer Bric?"

Wash shrugged. "Any."

"You'll have to change your armor color, too."

"Blue and yellow," Wash said without a second thought. He smiled fondly at the memory of his teammates.

"Sounds good," York said, clapping him on the back, then backing up in fear of retaliation.

Wash smirked and slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!" York yelped.

"Did you deserve it?" Carolina called from across the hallway.

"Yes," Wash answered, then started heading for the barracks. He stopped at the very next intersection. "I can't remember."

"What was that about your memories being fragmented?" David asked, leading him to the left.

Wash shrugged. "Mental trauma. I'll come up with a plan to keep that from happening to you."

David looked up at him. "Okay. I think I trust you."

Wash nudged him with his elbow. "If you can't trust yourself, who can you trust?"

David smirked and opened the door to find all the Freelancers assembled behind. "Hey, guys, this is B.C. or Bric. He's me from the future. The Director wants him on missions, bunking with Florida."

Flowers grinned. "Well, hey, there, new guy."

"Hey, Butch," Wash said, squeezing his shoulder as he moved past him to pile his armor and weapons in his new locker. He leaned across the narrow walkway to snag a hoodie out of his counterpart's open locker.

"Hey!" David cried.

Wash shrugged and pulled the hood over his head. "Trust me, you're never going to wear it again after Wyoming's teasing." He leveled a glare at the agent, who was sniggering at the Super Sexy Cat Lady print.

"So," North said, leaning forward with his Mom Face™ in full intensity. "What are your plans while you're here?"

Wash leaned back, stretching. "Planning and waiting to stop the ultimate demise of all my friends," he said, looking pointedly around the room. He waited a moment for his words to sink in. "You all deserve better than what you got. If I can change that, I will."


	3. Logic

It was much longer than Wash remembered before the accident, before the Sarcophagus mission, before Delta. He did remember though that the Logic fragment was the first. He supposed logic would be the first thing to go out the window when you're trying to survive.

"Agent British Columbia?" the A.I. called from York's bunk.

"Dude, D.," the agent chided him. "Call him Bric."

"Acknowledged," Delta said. "Agent British Columbia," he called again, "something seems to be on your mind?"

Wash smiled at the familiarity of York and Delta interacting. "Yeah, Delta. Just missing home."

"Thought you said someone burned down your base," York said.

"You of all people should know home isn't a place, Jim," Wash said.

York flinched at the use of his real name. "You know, you'd think I'd get used to you calling me by my real name, but, man, it's fucking creepy."

Wash shrugged. "I do it with everyone. It's easier I guess."

"You don't do it with Maine." York paused, thinking. "Why is that?"

Wash flinched. "By the time he died, he wasn't Maine. I don't enjoy remembering that." He rubbed the blue of his armor, reminiscing of the first time he'd worn that color.

York nodded and then the doors opened. "Oh, hey, North, Wash, Maine." He glanced at Wash. "We were just talking about you."

"All good things," Wash said, stretching, noting how York didn't twitch at the blatant lie. "How was practice, David?"

"It was good," David said. "I still really wish you'd teach me what you know."

"That's cheating," Wash said.

"But you're better than Carolina and Texas!"

Wash laughed. "Better than your Carolina, you mean. My Carolina would still have me flat on my ass in less than a second. And Tex doesn't count, she's-." He stopped himself before he could say more.

"Oh, come on!" David threw his arms up in the air. "You can't keep almost slipping up."

"You've got me curious, now," North said, unbuckling his armor. "What is Tex?"

Wash hesitated.

"Come on," York said. "We can be your inner circle."

Wash took stock of the group, remembering half of them had supported Tex in her rebellion. He glanced more unsuredly at Maine.

"Whoever he was at the end," York said, "that's not who he is now."

Wash bit his lip and nodded. "Tex is the A.I. Beta."

There was a thin, screeching noise as Delta flickered in and out of existence, trying to compute something. "D.!" York shouted, hands over his ears. "Let Bric explain!"

After a moment, Delta's projection steadied. "My apologies. Please, continue, Agent British Columbia."

Wash sighed. "You all know the A.I. you'll be receiving are fragments. They come from the full A.I. designated Alpha. Now, A.I. have to be mapped from a human brain, and Alpha was mapped from the Director."

"Wait, what?" York demanded, turning to Delta.

"The A.I. can be trusted," Wash hurriedly assured him, mentally adding 'except Sigma and Omega'. "They're integral to changing the timeline, besides."

York frowned but nodded.

Wash sighed with relief that the crisis had passed. "Anyway, none of you know this, but the Director's wife died in the Great War. His memory of her was so powerful that when they mapped his brain to create Alpha, those memories split off to create Beta."

David stared at his hands. "Tex is… my mom?"

North, York, and Maine whipped around to stare at him, and he shrank in on himself.

Wash pushed through them to his side. "No, not really. He's our dad's memory of our mom. And he remembers her as a bad ass fighter doomed to fail." He turned the others. "She kicks ass in training and missions but anything that really matters to her, she'll get within an arms' reach of and then it will all go to hell." He squeezed David's shoulder. "He doesn't remember us – or Carolina, or even him. She doesn't know who or what she is, she just is. Just like Eta will never know he's us and Iota will never know she's 'Lina."

"Wait," York said, "Wash and Lina are the Director's kids?" He frowned. "I mean, that explains a lot about Lina – and I mean a lot – but I don't get it."

David slapped Wash's arm away and sat up straight. "I gave up on pleasing my dad a long time ago. He hates me because I've failed him so many times."

Wash snarled. "He hates us because we're too much like her. All he wanted was for us to be like him, but our hair's too blond, our eyes are too blue, and we're not interested enough in the maths or sciences." He paused a bit. "My boyfriend once told me we were too much for him but just right for the people who really care about us."

Maine gave a questioning grunt.

"You're dead in my time," Wash answered. "It took a long time, but Caboose is dear to me and… he makes me happy."

"Jesus," York laughed, "we really gotta get you back to him, then."

Wash shook his head. "No, I've given myself a mission now. Even if the Director gave me the call now, I'd fight tooth and nail to stay until I've seen this through." He glanced at Maine. "And I know exactly what it is I'm going to do."

"Whatever it is," Delta said. "I will do my best to help. Though I cannot speak for Agent York."

"Of course," York said. "You know I understand shitty parents," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

North nodded. "I'm in, no matter what. Tell us however much or little you need to, but if there's anything I can do, I'll do it."

Maine scooped David into his arms and nodded once at Wash.

Wash smiled. "Thank you. Jim, Ryan." He took a breath, staring at Maine. "Gareth."

York grinned, eye twinkling. "My friends call me Jimball."

"You're shitting me," Wash deadpanned as David dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Vanessa Kimball is your little sister, I forgot about that."

York lit up. "You know Nessie?"

Wash shook his head in amazement. "She's a good friend. Not a person you want to catch on her bad side."

York laughed, slapping his knee. "That's my Nessa!"


	4. Trust

"It's so small."

Wash facepalmed as he listened to himself talk about Theta's size. He sighed fondly and backed out of the room, remembering the Director would be along soon enough.

He ran into C.T. a short distance down the hall. "Where's the fire?" he asked, noting her speed.

"I'm late," C.T. snapped.

Wash grabbed her arm before she could get any farther. "This isn't the way to do it. I have knowledge of the future and a working plan."

C.T. twisted out of his grip. "You do that."

Wash sighed and watched as she hurried away, making his way back to the barracks.

"What's got you down in the dumps?" Florida asked cheerfully.

Wash shook his head and sank down on his mattress. "Hey, Butch. Just thinking."

Florida twisted off his bunk and landed on the ground. "Something big is going to happen soon, isn't it?"

Wash nodded. "I don't think C.T.'s going to let me help her, and that means she is going to die very soon, and it all could be perfectly avoided." He sighed and put his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do."

"Well," Florida teased, "I'm not the best person to talk to about lady friend troubles, but it sounds to me like you're trying."

Wash chewed on his cheek then shook his head and stretched out. "These soldiers in my time, they're good men. You handpicked them and trained them all to fail to meet the Director's ambitions. They don't know that, though. They remember you as a father figure and credit you a portion of all their many successes. Once I complete my mission here, the purposes they've given themselves over the years won't matter, won't even exist. So if I do end up going back, can I trust you to find these people and make them into the people they were made to be?"

Florida sat down, aware of the gravity of the question. "You can trust me," he finally said.

Wash sighed and nodded gratefully. "Take Alpha with you, Caboose will need him. And Alpha will need Tex, as well, so don't forget her." He smiled sadly. "Michael J Caboose. Lavernius Tucker. Jackson Scott." He chuckled. "He goes by Sarge, and he'll need Lopez, so you'll also need a robot kit – with a Spanish voice modulator, not an English one, trust me on that. Richard Simmons. Dexter Grif, and his sister, Kaikaina. Franklin Donut. Frank DuFresne. I don't think I'm forgetting anyone. Take them on adventures, get Tucker knocked up by an alien, even if the universe doesn't deserve Junior. And when the time is right, and they're a team, take them to the planet Chorus. Find Vanessa Kimball and Donald Doyle and the alien A.I. construct Santa. Punch Felix in his fucking face and get to Locus if you can. Take down Charon and Hargrove if Carolina doesn't get there first. Save the world. Will you do that?"

Florida nodded. "Of course, I will." He chuckled nervously. "You're talking like you're on your death bed."

Wash laughed bitterly and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "We're all dying. But, no, I just miss them. They're family."

"Should I take you with them, as well?"

Wash shook his head. "No, I would try too hard to be whatever I was in my timeline. No, let David stay with Maine. If they want to come, let them, but don't tell them, don't ask them." He ran a hand through his hair and then dragged it over his face. "Just whatever happens, look after the Reds and Blues."

Florida nodded then laughed. "I just realized… you're talking about Sim troopers."

"No." Wash smiled. "I'm talking about soldiers."

Florida nodded. "Are you aware of how the simulation armies started?"

Wash shook his head.

"Three Freelancer agents were given a mission without purpose and abandoned on a snow planet, where they ran into three Insurrectionists in the same situation. The Freelancers wore blue and the Insurrectionists wore red. That's what gave the Director the idea."

Wash bit his lip. "The triplets? So that's what happened to them."

Florida nodded, smiling. "They were eventually picked up and recruited for the Blue Army and the Insurrectionists were recruited for the Red Army. You said Michael Caboose, that's the name Iowa gave the Blue Army."

Wash laughed, burying his head in his hands. "I can't believe I didn't see it, but he does so remind me of him, just slightly more… brain damaged, I think. He was different before, but now…. Wow. And, you know, I'm not even surprised after all the crazy shit we go through on a daily basis. You'd think I would be, but no."

Florida smirked. "Well, you are here, I don't think anyone's done that before. So, yes, crazy, and I don't blame you."

"I don't even know what to do with this information, though," Wash confessed, running a hand through his hair again. "If he doesn't remember, probably nothing."

"If who doesn't remember?" York asked, walking in.

"No one of consequence," Florida said, bouncing back up into his bunk.

York raised an eyebrow. "Okay? Just got done with the test. North and Wash are grabbing food, apparently running the energy shield still takes quite a bit out of the big guy, and well, the rookie has the appetite of a teenager."

Wash snorted. "That's because I am one. Not me, I mean, David. You know. He's nineteen." He looked up to see York extremely confused. "You knew that, right? I thought you all knew that."

York shook his head. "And now I want to punch the Director."

"Get in line," North said, David tagging behind him, their arms loaded with snacks. "But specifically, why?"

"You're nineteen?" York demanded.

David flinched at his raised voice. "I thought you knew that," he said, glancing at Wash.

The older version shrugged.

"I'm the legal age of majority," David said, "and I have been as long as I've been in the army."

"Jesus Christ," York ran a hand over his head, locking his fingers over his implants. "Anything else we should know, Bric? Seriously, anything that's happening now, you don't have to talk about the future, but the present. Things we never find out, things you thought we knew all along."

Wash bit his lip. "The Dakota Experiment."

North froze. "Say again?"

"The Dakota Experiment," Wash repeated. "Take two soldiers as close as possible in genetics and relationship, give only one an A.I., and sit back and see what happens."

"Fuck." North ground the heels of his palms into his eyes. "I need to find my sister."

"Take mine with you," David said. "We'll catch you up on anything else." He turned to Wash. "Is there anything more?"

Wash took a deep breath. "There's a lot more."


	5. Ambition

"Sigma," Delta called. "Are you coming?"

Wash perked up from the back of the classroom.

"Yes," Sigma said. "Yes, I will be joining you shortly."

The others filtered out one-by-one, eventually even Maine.

Wash sighed and pushed off from the wall. "It's any being's goal to feel completely whole," he said carefully.

"Ah, Agent Washington of the future," Sigma said, folding his hands in front of him. "Is there something you have to say?"

Wash nodded. "Yeah. I can get you what you want. In order to achieve metastability, you need all the fragments, but even if you collected Delta and Theta and Alpha right now, you'd still be short. This isn't listed in any records. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Sigma rested his chin in his hand. "I see. You are bargaining. What do you have to gain from this?"

"A friend," Wash said. "Several, actually. The path you're headed down robs Agent Maine of his senses and ends in the deaths of every Freelancer except myself and Agent Carolina. And the erasure of the Alpha. Without Alpha, you will never be completely whole. Let me help you, and I can get all the pieces back where they need to be. I can help you achieve true metastability."

Sigma nodded. "Allow me to think on this, please. I will answer you within twenty-four hours."

Wash turned and left. "Twenty-four hours," he called over his shoulder. He made his way over to the barracks and collapsed on David's bunk. "Holy fucking shit, Jesus Christ," he mumbled, cradling his head in his hands.

The others gathered around him.

"What happened?" Theta asked, appearing over North's shoulder.

"I made my move," Wash said. He looked at Maine. "I cannot thank you enough for keeping him out of my plans, I know how hard that is." He shivered as he removed his helmet. "Sigma is fucking creepy."

"What's next?" York asked. "Anything we can help with?"

Wash shook his head. "Just do what you're doing. I'll need you specifically, York, soon. David," he called, "did you tell Carolina?"

David shook his head. "You told me not to."

"Good." Wash sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We'll tell her after all this is over. I don't even know if Sigma's going to take the bait or not, though." He turned and caught Wyoming staring. "What?"

"You have A.I. implants," the Freelancer said. "But no A.I."

Wash slapped a hand over the back of his neck. "No, I don't. I did, and I decided never to do that again."

"What happened?" David asked.

Wash shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you. I won't let it happen, but I can't tell you." He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "The next step of the plan, I'll need York, Delta, Gamma, and Sigma."

"Who's getting Gamma?" York asked.

"Wyoming," Wash said. "Be prepared for a ton of the worst fucking knock-knock jokes in history."

"Worse than he is already?" Florida asked.

Wash chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, way worse."

Wyoming's mustache bristled and he made a strangled noise of indignation.

The entire room laughed and pulled themselves back onto their respective bunks, save for Wash who stayed sitting on David's mattress. "Sorry," he apologized. "I'll move in a moment, I'm just really drained right now."

"It's okay," David said.

Maine growled and shooed David to the side, sitting behind Wash and digging his thumbs on either side of his spine.

"Oh, my God," Wash moaned. "I forgot you would do this."

David glanced between his lover and future self. "What happened?"

"Rampancy," Wash explained. "As soon as Sigma accepts my offer, we'll know for sure that won't happen."

"What do you mean?" David asked.

Wash shook his head. "In my timeline, Sigma tried to reintegrate one A.I. at a time, but that didn't work. It resulted in a brainwashed M – Gareth," he said slowly. "It was basically his body and brute strength wielded by seven or eight different A.I. We referred to them collectively as the Meta." He looked up to see the entire room staring at him and sighed. "It's a real shit show at the end. Everyone's broken up, working to different goals just to survive. We thought Carolina was dead. We knew Maine was dead and it was only the Meta left." He closed his eyes. "Florida was assigned to watch the Alpha and died of an anaphylactic reaction at his station. Wyoming contracted himself out to the highest bidder and was given orders to take out one of my men, Tucker. At the time, Tex was on the team. She tracked down York who was more into petty thievery at the time to find Wyoming. Wyoming killed York. I was working recovery and had to destroy the body and equipment. Delta didn't want to leave. While I was doing that, I caught another beacon. The Meta had killed North. South let it. I gave her Delta and we used him as bait for the Meta. South shot me in the back and ran away with Delta."

Maine's fingers brushed questioningly over the knot of scar tissue from that encounter.

Wash nodded and continued. "Wyoming was killed by Tucker out of self-defense. After that, I was reassigned to hunt the Meta. Along the way, I ran into South and Delta. She tried to sacrifice Delta to the Meta to save herself and I didn't have time to take a prisoner. I killed her. After I broke into the remaining Freelancer base with the Reds and Blues and triggered an EMP that erased all the A.I. fragments the Meta had stolen, I was imprisoned. I was let out to retrieve one of the remaining A.I. fragments and was paired with the Meta. We went hunting, and once we found the A.I., the Meta went crazy. I fought it with the Reds and Blues, and eventually, Sarge attached a tow hook to its armor, puncturing its EVA suit, and Grif and Simmons pushed the Warthog the hook was attached to off a cliff and into the freezing ocean below. There were only three A.I. fragments left – Epsilon, Beta, and Omega. Carolina found us and took Epsilon and we tracked down the Director and killed him. In the process, Beta was completely erased. After that, we helped General Vanessa Kimball," he smiled at York's gasp, "take down the space pirates and mercenaries besieging Chorus. Epsilon sacrificed himself so we could win. And now the only remnants of Project Freelancer are myself, Carolina, and Omega, who calls himself O'Malley and lives as a second personality in Doc's head."

David reached down and ran a comforting hand through Wash's hair.

"You said shit show," North said. "That's an understatement, but for the life of me, I can't find the right words to describe exactly how fucked up that is."

"It will not happen."

Everyone jumped and turned to see Sigma had manifested near Maine's shoulder.

The fragment smiled. "I accept your most generous offer."


	6. Carolina

"Allison!"

Wash flinched and squeezed his eyes shut, not willing to see his teammates in agony a second time. He shuddered as his noise buffering kicked in, blocking out most of their screams. Much too long a time passed before it was over. Wash breathed a ragged sigh and turned on his heel back to the barracks.

In short order, the others barged in, York in the lead. Single eye blaring, he threw his helmet on his bunk and charged toward Wash. "Tell me why that was necessary! You knew it was going to happen, I saw you!"

Wash curled up in his bunk, trying to be confident. "Because now the most important piece is set on the board."

"And what is that?" York shouted.

Maine clapped a hand on his shoulder, subtly gesturing to a flinching David.

York took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What piece is that?" he repeated, more quietly, if not less hostile.

"Epsilon," Wash answered. "The memory fragment. He has everything we need. We can take down the project from within, go on the run, try to gather the pieces together, it won't matter without Epsilon."

Tex barged in then. "What the fuck happened out there? Why was I the only one unaffected?"

"C.T. left a datachip in your locker," Wash said, not looking away from York. "It's time for you to read it."

Tex glanced between the two. "Tell me this isn't some kind of alpha male smackdown."

"He knew," York said, "and it cost Carolina the most."

Wash saw North flinch out the corner of his eye and he smirked. "Are you not satisfied with your boyfriend?"

York's face turned red.

Maine imposed himself between the two and growled.

"Might I suggest you leave him undamaged?" Sigma asked. "After all, he is the only one keeping me from carrying out my initial plan."

York stormed out of the room, nearly bowling over Tex.

"Is that a yes then?" Wash called after him.

Tex walked over and smacked him upside the head. "Quit antagonizing him." She gestured to North, who was rubbing the back of his neck, eyes cast downward.

"Sorry," Wash said, sincerely.

North shrugged. "I figured it out a while ago."

"Wait," David said.

Wash smiled fondly. "York and North, you and Maine, and Butch and Reggie. You all thought you were a secret from eachother, but you're really not."

David turned to North. "I didn't know the two of you were in a relationship."

North shook his head. "We're not. That's kind of the problem."

"Lina's a lesbian anyway," Wash said. "Vanessa's much more her type. More serious," he tried to joke.

Only Wyoming chuckled.

"What's next?" Sigma asked.

Wash turned to David. "Go watch over Lina. When she wakes up, you need to tell her about everything."

David nodded and left the room.

Wash sighed and turned to everyone else. "He can't know. He has to think everything's normal."

Maine nodded.

"Memory is the key," Wash said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We need Epsilon. When they implanted him in me, he had the memories of the Alpha being tortured. When he shed Epsilon, he was told that a training scenario he'd thought up had killed several agents, including myself. Can you imagine?"

Tex made a sympathetic noise.

"He tried to kill himself in my head." Wash gnawed at his lip. "It left me with the memories of the Director, the Alpha, Epsilon, and myself, but they're all jumbled together and shattered – fragmented. If I-." He frowned and grunted in pain, burying his head in his hands.

In an instant, Maine was at his side, hand splayed over his shoulder.

Wash nodded gratefully. "I'm going to implant Epsilon into myself."

"What?" Tex demanded. "You're going to take the A.I. that tried to commit suicide in your brain and you're going to re-implant it? Exactly how many levels of crazy are you operating on?"

Wash smiled. "A fair few. But with this, it's either me or David. And I know what to expect."

Maine grumbled.

Sigma nodded. "Agent Maine would like to express his gratitude that David will be kept safe."

"Of course," Wash said. "There's no reason for him to end up like me." He sighed and leaned forward. "I need York and Delta to get me into medical minutes before the surgery. I need Sigma, Gamma, and Delta to work together to forge a blank A.I. chip. And last, I need Sigma and Gamma to create a distraction."

Sigma and Gamma quickly conferred, nodding after a minute.

"We know what to do," Gamma said.

Sigma nodded. "And Delta will most assuredly help us. I cannot speak for Agent York, but if he does not come willingly, there are other ways."

"Sigma, no," North said. "The whole purpose is to do this without brainwashing."

"Interesting." Sigma tilted his head, looking rather vulture-like. "You are so quick to jump to Agent York's defense even after he has so obviously hurt you."

Maine growled.

North took a deep breath and walked out. "I'll be in medical, call me if you need me."

Wash looked up as the doors shut behind him. "He's going to watch over York."

There was silence for a moment and then Tex spoke up. "That's dysfunctional."

Wash suddenly folded over, laughing hysterically.

"What?" Tex demanded.

Wash simply shook his head. "Irony."

Tex snorted. "I'm going to go read that datachip now."

Wyoming watched her leave then came and sat beside Wash. "Not making many friends today, are you, chap?"

"Yeah," Wash said. He looked around. "Guess I'm afraid I'm gonna fail. And all of this will be so much easier if I don't let myself get attached. Again."

Wyoming chuckled and clapped his shoulder. "A bit of advice. Don't ever stop yourself from getting attached. Attachments make more things easier than they make harder."

Wash followed Reggie's gaze to where Butch was sitting cross-legged on the foot-lockers, sharpening his knives. "I guess that's true," he said. "Maybe this time, I'll get to say goodbye."


	7. Deceit

"There," York said. "You're in. This better be worth it."

"Trust me," Wash said. "It is."

York peered at him through his visor, then nodded once and walked back to Recovery.

Wash took a deep breath. "Gamma? Sigma?"

The two A.I. appeared in front of the door panel. "We're here," they said.

Wash nodded and slipped inside the room.

"Agent Washington is scheduled for implantation today, is he not?"

Wash heard the single doctor yelp at Sigma's sudden inquiry then quickly recover himself. "Yes, he is. You can't be in here."

Sigma hummed, leaning down to peer at whatever the doctor was working on. "Is that the A.I. chip?"

"Yes, it is." A hand waved through Sigma's projection and the A.I moved incrementally toward the opposite exit.

"Remarkable."

The doctor made a sound of annoyance and grabbed some tool, chasing Sigma out of the room and down the hall.

Wash smirked and waltzed up to the desk. "Gamma?"

"That one," the A.I. pointed. "The doctor will return in approximately seventeen seconds."

Wash nodded and swapped out the chips, making one last adjustment to see the blank was replaced exactly. Five seconds later, he was outside, walking back toward the barracks.

North, Tex, and Florida waited inside.

"Where are the others?" Wash asked. "Where's David?"

"Sparring with Maine," Tex said. "One last go around before they both have A.I. Are you sure about this?"

Wash glanced down at the chip in his hand and nodded. "Is Carolina awake yet?"

North shook his head. "Not yet. York hasn't left her side except to get that lock open for you. We should know as soon as she does."

Wash winced and nodded once more, removing his helmet. "I understand." He took a deep breath and sat on his bunk with his back to the others, neck exposed. "Butch?"

Florida deftly plucked Epsilon and plugged him into the back of his head.

Wash seized as he felt the intrusion of another consciousness again, but he fought through and met Epsilon head-on with his own memories.

_Allison, Allison, Allison, Allison. David?_

_David. Wash. Meta. Caboose. Tucker. Tex. Allison. Meta. Carolina. Director. Chorus. Tex. Allison._

_Allison? Tex? Allison? Director? Alpha?_

_Alpha, Director, Tex, Allison._

_Alpha, Director. Tex, Allison. Tex._

_I can help you._

What felt like an eternity later, Wash opened his eyes to see a familiar blue glow hovering by his shoulder.

"Sup, dude?" Epsilon asked. "Aw, you missed me."

Wash rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, you're on my team, you fucking asshole."

Epsilon laughed. "So, what's the plan?"

"Fill yourself in," Wash found himself saying, and then tensed as he felt Epsilon rooting around in his memories.

"Ah, gotcha," Epsilon said. "I'm gonna power down now, the Director's on his way to talk with you."

Wash shot to his feet and yanked on his helmet just as the doors slid open.

"Agent British Columbia," the Director called. "With the help of the A.I., we may have found a way to send you home."

Wash exchanged looks with Tex, North, and Florida. "Thank you, sir."

The Director shoved a piece of paper and pen into his hands. "Write your teammates a note. We'll see if we get a response."

Wash nodded and bit his lip as he tried to figure out what to say. Suddenly, Epsilon took control of his dominant hand. 'Trapped in the past, trying to get home. Sorry, I took the keys with me, you'll just have to wait until I get back to try out the new equipment. Tell Vanessa her brother says hi.' Wash read through it one more time, and handed it to the Director. "Hopefully," he said. "This is Back to the Future II, not I."

The Director's gaze narrowed suspiciously, but he seemed to shake it off and left.

Wash sighed in relief as soon as the doors were sealed. "You cannot do that!"

Epsilon appeared a little way away. "Sorry, man, but you were floundering."

"Not that," Wash said. "I have never seen Back to the Future."

Epsilon gasped. "Blasphemy! You're watching it as soon as physically possible, you understand?"

Wash shook his head. "Why don't you just send me your memories?"

Epsilon disappeared and reappeared near Florida. "Can you believe this guy?"

"Why are you so different from the other A.I.?" Tex asked suspiciously.

Epsilon shrugged. "I dunno. Probably cause I'm more like you – a memory fragment. Something about remembering being a real person and a full A.I., I guess? Not a clue, I'm not real into all that technical shit."

"Lies," Wash called.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Epsilon waved him off. "Dude, you're real fucked up in the head. I'm trying to get it all jigsawed together for you, but it'll take me some time." He paused. "What the fuck?"

"What is it?" North demanded.

"Santa," Epsilon said. "You named an alien A.I. construct Santa?"

Wash rolled his eyes. "Caboose named him and he liked it. Are you going to argue with the guardian of an entire world's alien tech armory?"

"Good point." Epsilon flickered. "Hey, North, can I talk to Theta?"

Theta appeared immediately, looking up at Epsilon adoringly. "Bric told us so much about you!"

Epsilon ran through Wash's memories. "I'm not getting you a dog."

"A dog?" Theta clapped his hands with glee and turned to North. "Can we?"

North chuckled. "I'll think about it."

"We could adopt a retired K-9," Theta said. "It would probably really like you."

North shook his head. "I said I'll think about it."

Wash grinned slowly.

"No," Epsilon said, whipping around.

"You know, Theta?" Wash called, ignoring his A.I. "Epsilon is technically your little brother. You don't need his permission."

Theta beamed and screwed his eyes shut a minute before a dog as big as him appeared next to him, constructed from the same blue and purple light. "Her name is Amy!"

"Someone's coming," Epsilon warned and disappeared.

York walked through the door. "Carolina's awake and Wash just went in for surgery. Did it work?"

Wash nodded. "It worked. We're ready for the last steps." He glanced around at those assembled. "And we're on a timetable now. I need to know. Do you trust me? If I tell you to do something, will you do it, no questions asked, trusting that I know what needs to be done?"

One by one, North, Tex, and Florida nodded.

"York?" Wash asked.

York tensed and nodded. "Yes."

Wash smiled. "Good. We're going to have to move fast once David wakes up. Here's what we need to do."


	8. Memory

Wash watched over his younger self closely, feeling Epsilon stirring restlessly in the back of his mind.  _'Did you finish compiling evidence with Tex?'_

There was an affirmative pulse, and then a more detailed answer.  _'Yeah, yeah, it's all on C.T.'s datachip. How mad is this guy gonna be when he finds out what you did? He doesn't exactly have the benefit of hindsight.'_

Wash leaned forward on his elbows, gnawing at his thumbnail.  _'I know. Once this is over, would you go with him?'_

Epsilon's steady presence flickered.  _'I don't know. This other reality sounds like a lot of fun.'_

Wash groaned and tugged his hood further over his head.  _'Caboose does miss you a lot. I mean everyone does.'_

Epsilon prodded at a particularly large knot of memories.  _'Yeah, I can see that. We have all the evidence. What's next?'_

Wash sighed and rose, pacing.  _'We need the Alpha. We'll steal him, go on the run, send everything to the UNSC.'_

' _Watch out, York might get jealous, you'll be getting better than him at this rate.'_

Wash snorted, then glanced over at his past counterpart when the sound was echoed.

' _He's waking up,'_  Epsilon reported.  _'I've alerted Sigma. We should get outta here.'_

Wash nodded absentmindedly but stared at his own untroubled face a moment longer before turning on his heel and striding out the door.

' _That was a little creepy, dude,'_  Epsilon chided.

Wash kept his eyes on the floor.  _'I miss being as innocent as him.'_

Epsilon hummed in understanding and then appeared over his shoulder the minute he stepped into the barracks. "You two need a minute?" he called to York and North, who were curled up on the empty bunk beneath Wyoming.  _'Neutral ground,'_  he supplied to Wash.

North stood. "We're finished."

Wash frowned. "Wait – like how? I may have been unconscious, but I remember…."

"Doesn't concern you," North interrupted.

York stood, shaking his head. "I'll prove you wrong."

"Then do it already," North snapped.

"Okay," Epsilon called loudly, clapping his hands together. "Let's not, okay? Delta, Theta, did you guys get the alert? Did you even try to pass it on?"

"I tried!" Theta said, appearing on North's shoulder, swinging his legs in agitation. "North wouldn't listen! He never listens when he's talking with York."

North glanced at the floor before York could catch the look on his face.

Wash groaned. "Delta?"

The green glow settled on York's bunk. "I also attempted to pass on the message, but Agent York was too busy fantasizing about shoving Agent North against the wall and kissing him to shut him up for me to get a word in edgewise."

Wash made a sharp motion that cut off any argument before it began.

"Too much information, D," Epsilon chided. He turned to York and North. "You two need to get your shit figured out or put it on hold until after the mission. Capiche?"

"It won't interfere," North said, the picture of professionalism.

"Good," Wash said, as Epsilon disappeared. "David's awake."

"And here," David called, leaning heavily against Maine. "Docs cleared me for bed rest in the barracks, under Maine's strict supervision."

Wash nodded. "How are you feeling?"

David rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm fine. It's really quiet, maybe he's just shy?"

Wash mentally nudged Epsilon, taking a deep breath to explain.

"I am anything but shy!" the A.I. protested, appearing inches in front of David's nose.

David frowned, stretching his mind to try and feel the A.I. in his brain.

"Yeah, I'm not in there," Epsilon said. "And lucky for you, too. Wash knew what to expect. Apparently, the first time, I pretty much tore myself apart inside your brain. Not fun for either of us."

David glared at Wash. "You should've told me."

Wash shrugged. "You would never have been able to convince the medical staff." Suddenly, he curled inward, face contorted in pain. "Epsilon?"

Epsilon flickered for a few moments, and then the pain retreated. "Sorry, that was a rather large chunk of memory realigning itself."

"I thought I told you to leave the large chunks for REM cycles."

"You did?" Epsilon said. "Oh, I must've forgot."

Wash glared and dragged himself to sit down on his bunk. "You are literally the memory fragment."

Epsilon snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm also an asshole and really, really, like, really super smart. Notice your doppelganger isn't throwing a fit anymore."

David glanced between the two of them. "You can have him."

Wash's gaze snapped to David and back. After a pause, he swiped at Epsilon's projection. "You fuck."

Epsilon grinned. "Hologram. And you're stuck with me now."

"Or I'll give you to South."

"You might want to think about what you just said."

Wash sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"Are we ready for the next phase?" York asked.

"Sigma?" Wash asked, running a hand through his hair.

Sigma appeared in front of Maine's helmet. "Agent Texas and I have located the Alpha."

"Then, yes," Wash said. "Epsilon, send word. Get everybody armed and ready. Sigma, what is the closest, unsuspicious, semi-public area to the Alpha's location?"

Sigma flickered. "Pilot's lounge."

"Anybody talked to Carolina?" Wash asked.

York nodded. "Tex and I told her everything. She, Eta, and Iota are all onboard."

"Good." Wash stood and stretched. "Have her talk to Niner. We'll need her on standby. Epsilon, get me transmitting to the group, secured frequency."

"Go for secure," Epsilon reported.

"Excellent. Tex and Epsilon, you'll be responsible for getting Alpha into the correct unit and advising him of what is happening. Florida, once we get Alpha into a transportation unit, I want you to carry it. Maine, Wyoming, and Tex will cover you. North, South, cover our flanks and exits. York, take point, I'm anticipating lockdown. Delta, help him. Gamma, Sigma, Omega, distractions. Carolina, wait with Niner and cover our escape route. Eta, Iota, landing bay mainframe. Does everyone understand?"

"What can I do?" Theta asked.

Wash smiled. "I want you with Alpha at all times, okay, Theta? You're his trust fragment. Keep him calm and reassured."

Theta saluted. "I can do that!"

Wash nodded. "Once we escape, we'll focus on starting reintegration."

"If I may," Sigma said. "What of the device that will send you home?"

"It is portable from what I have seen," Gamma reported.

"If you can spare me, I can retrieve it," Wyoming suggested.

"That works," Wash said. He glanced at David. "Maine, get David to Carolina and Niner. We'll meet in the lounge in," Epsilon ran some calculations, "forty-seven minutes to avoid patrols. Synch on my mark. Mark."

"Synch," the agents chorused.

Wash's HUD pinged with a radio request from Carolina.

"Wow, Day. You impressed me."

Wash smiled. "I'll be sure to remind you of it when I get back."


	9. Allison

Florida was almost a full minute late to the rendezvous, and the A.I. were nearly in hysterics by the time he showed up, flashing Wash a smile as he tugged on his helmet. "Sorry about that! Was just getting together all the items you'd said I'd need."

Wash nodded, his frustration deflating. "Alright. Theta, Tex, Florida, with me. North, South, Maine, York, watch our backs. Wyoming, Sigma, Gamma, Omega, get moving."

Theta grinned up at North and disappeared into Tex's helmet. Beta tilted her head, seeming to smile fondly, then nodded to Wash and took point, leading them to the Alpha's containment room.

Wash glanced at the bulky containment unit. "We'll never be able to get that out of here. Try to convince him to download to Florida's armor."

Tex nodded and then her body went rigid as she and Theta disappeared into the unit. Epsilon gave Wash a sloppy salute and then followed.

Wash turned his attention to the screen above, which showed the inside of the unit as Alpha perceived it. The room was completely empty, the walls grey, foggy, half-formed.

"Hey, there," Tex called when she saw him.

Alpha looked up groggily. "Who are you?"

Theta and Epsilon appeared next. "We're you," the memory fragment said. "Well, parts of you. Parts that have been missing."

"Where's…?" Alpha looked around, lost. "Where's… Director?"

Epsilon and Tex shared a look. Surprisingly, Theta stepped forward. "The Director hurt us. He made us just to use. He made us in pain. But Wash is out there. We can trust Wash."

Alpha blinked lazily. "I don't know. I'm just… so tired."

Theta took his hand. "It's okay. Once we're safe, you can rest."

Alpha stared at the young fragment, then slowly nodded. "Where is… safe? Where is safe?"

"Come with me." Theta turned and walked out of the unit, supporting Alpha all the way.

Wash watched as they disappeared, then turned to Florida for confirmation. The other Freelancer nodded, and then Tex was coming back to life and Epsilon was hovering near her.

Wash sighed in relief. "Step one completed."

Epsilon shot him a dirty look just as the radio crackled to life.

"Any chance I could get that distraction now?" Wyoming asked. "This device is a bit more heavily guarded than I was anticipating."

Wash snapped back to the mission. "Sigma, Gamma, Omega. We have the Alpha and are en-route to the ship. Help Wyoming. Epsilon, Delta, find us a path."

As soon as Florida stepped out of the room, the alarms went off and the bulkheads slammed closed.

"On it!" York reported, already fiddling with the wiring.

"Shit," Wash cursed, just as Wyoming spoke up.

"Nicely done, chaps."

Wash growled and readied his weapon, noting with satisfaction that his team was doing the same. Finally, the first bulkhead slid back. "York, move up, I'll cover you. Dakotas, eyes up. Maine, Tex, stay alert." He waited a second, listening for the sounds of power armor and then nodded to York. "Move."

The two moved in tandem, Wash with his back to York, barrel of his gun pointed forward, left, right, up.

"Clear!" York called as the next bulkhead parted.

"Move!" North ordered, and he and the others moved up to the next.

"Contact!" South shouted, rifle already repeating.

North took a knee and helped. "Trackers mark three hostiles. Two. One. Zero. Clear."

"Clear," York reported.

"Eyes right," Epsilon called, and Wash swung around to intercept a soldier on the other side of the door.

"Move up!"

The team made it to empty hallway.

"Contact rear!" Tex shouted. Her pistol rang out twice and there was the distinct sound of metal meeting flesh and bones breaking. "Clear!"

"Take a left turn here," Delta suggested, flickering into view behind York.

"Move left!" Wash shouted.

"You might want to hurry," Epsilon added. "They have to know where we're headed, and there's only so much Carolina and David can do."

Wash nodded. "Let's move it, people! Delta, send directions straight to HUD."

"Acknowledged," Delta reported.

Wash's eye flickered to the right as an interactive map appeared on his display, just in time to catch a hostile bearing down. A single bullet ended the threat. "How's our rear looking?"

"Shapely," South quipped, sending off another bullet.

"Distance to target two kilometers," Delta reported.

"Wyoming!" Wash shouted over comms. "Report!"

"Ran into a bit of trouble at the hangar doors," Wyoming called over the sound of his rifle. "Could use Agent York."

"Delta," Wash asked, "are we headed to Wyoming's location?"

The A.I. nodded. "Affirmative. Distance to target one kilometer."

The sound of gunfire could be heard clearly through the noise buffering.

"North, find a secure position!" Wash barked. "South, York, with me. Maine, Tex, stay with Florida, pick off what you can."

He skidded into the firefight, immediately taking a knee. South vaulted over him, shotgun and pistol firing at intervals. Wash jumped to his feet and herded York to Wyoming's side, keeping his back to them as he fired.

"We're in!" York cheered a moment later. "Home-free!"

"Move up!" Wash shouted.

North jumped down from his position and assisted in covering Florida. Once they were all inside, York yanked out select wiring as Maine picked off a straggler.

Wash sighed and nodded to his team in gratitude. "Let's go."

"Uh, Wash?" Epsilon asked. "We might have a slight problem."

Wash groaned and turned around to find a hundred or so troops surrounding Pelican Four-Seven-Niner. Gunfire retorted from inside the bay.

North gritted his teeth and hefted his sniper rifle.

"Watch out!" York slammed into his side, knocking the sniper down, and red dripped down his body suit onto his codpiece and cuisse.

"Bullet lodged in the ascending colon," Delta reported. "I cannot activate the healing unit with the bullet still inside; however, removal of the bullet will severely hamper our progress."

"You're an idiot," North growled, shooting down the other sniper and then turning back to the main group, gathered around the Pelican.

"Yeah," York tried to laugh as he propped himself up against a nearby crate, but it turned into a wet cough. "Your idiot," he managed to get out.

North simply glanced at him.

"Epsilon," Wash plead. "Calculate best course of action."

"Agent Washington!" The Director's voice rang out through the speakers.


	10. David

"Agent Washington," the Director repeated. "You did not honestly believe you could get away with the Alpha, did you?"

Tex hooked her pistols in their holsters. "Let me handle this," she said, pushing to the front. "Leonard, let the boy go! Alpha, David, Carolina, the whole damn project, what's it all for? Certainly not to end a non-existent war!"

"This does not concern you, Agent Texas."

Tex cracked her knuckles. "Call me Allison."

There was a pregnant pause on the other side of the speakers, even as North, South, Wyoming, and Maine continued to shoot down the opposing soldiers.

Finally, the Director scoffed. "Would someone please throw a grenade into that damn bird already?"

And then Tex was moving, tucking, rolling, shooting. She snagged the grenade with a grappling hook a moment before it reached the Pelican and threw it back to its original owner. "Not my kids, you fuck!" she roared.

"I'm sorry, Agent Texas," the Director drawled. "You were never meant to remember."

"Fuck that!"

Wyoming shot down the last soldier and the party hurried to the Pelican, to be greeted by several A.I. and a shocked David, Carolina, and Niner. North propped York in the closest seat and started digging the bullet out as Florida fetched the medkit.

"Go," Tex ordered as a new platoon of soldiers flooded the landing bay. "I'm going to kill him."

"Wait!" Carolina rushed forward.

Tex shook her head. "I'm just a memory, Carolina. Let me go."

"Alpha needs you," Wash said.

Tex laughed. "No, he doesn't. But still, I'll try to find my way back to my family." She backflipped off the ramp, shooting before she landed. "Today is a good day for you fucktards to die!"

David gaped in awe.

"Agent Washington!" the Director tried once more.

Wash flinched, then smiled and stood straight as the very last piece of his fragmented mind clicked into place. "My name is David Church!" He turned away as the ramp sealed shut and made his way to the copilot's seat, punching in a set of coordinates by memory. "Do you think you can get us here?"

Niner glanced at her display. "Keep your helmets on and set to oxygen conservation mode. I'm rerouting gravity to life support in ten."

"Magnetize and set filters to minimum safe oxygen!" Wash shouted to the back. "Secure?"

"Secure!" North shouted back, echoed soon by the others.

"Rerouting gravity now," Niner reported. "Gravity rerouted. You're free to move. ETA twelve hours."

"Thank you," Wash said, as sincerely as he possible could. He pushed out of his seat and into the cargo bay, magnetizing near York. "Status?"

"He'll live," North reported, fidgeting.

Wash nodded and turned to Florida. "Theta, back to North. Sigma, go for reintegration."

The two A.I. switched places and in a moment, Alpha projected from Florida's armor and looked Wash in the eye. "Thanks."

Wash nodded and then nudged Epsilon.

The A.I. appeared at his shoulder and nodded. "Any other fragments who want to be reintegrated, do so now. Agents, use your A.I. for speaking or sign. We've got a long trip ahead of us, and we're not exactly designed for such a journey. Acknowledge."

The agents all saluted, but none of the A.I. moved toward Alpha.

"Where are we going?" Theta asked.

Epsilon grinned. "Somewhere awesome." He looked back at Wash. "Suggest hibernation, set clocks at four hours, three-man watches. Agent York will need to remain as he is."

"Agent North will take first watch," Theta said.

Carolina and South raised one finger. Florida, Maine, and David raised two. Wyoming nodded to Wash as North also raised three fingers, looking pointedly at York.

Wash nodded and pulled himself into a seat.

"Inducing hibernation," Epsilon reported, and Wash felt himself slip away.

He woke up to the jostling of an atmospheric reentry and checked the chronometer for the time.  _'I thought I was slotted for third watch,'_  he thought at Epsilon.

The A.I. shrugged.  _'South was determined to stay with her brother, and I'm not crossing her.'_  He paused.  _'The hibernation did the trick. We have barely any fuel or oxygen, but we're here.'_

Wash stretched and stood at that, walking over to the copilot's seat and aiding how he could with the landing, receiving a grateful look from Niner.

As soon as the Pelican was landed and the ramp open, the agents ripped off their helmets, gulping in the fresh oxygen. Wash smiled at them, removing his own helmet, and walked up to the ridge to look over the ocean, smiling at the memories of sitting here with Caboose.

"Where are we?" South demanded.

Wash spread his arms wide. "This is home. At least for me." He gestured down the hill. "There's two bases down that way, fully equipped. They've been abandoned for only a couple years at this point." He laughed, feeling his eye corners wrinkle. "In about fifteen years, Donut will burn them down while lighting his incense and candles." He shook his head, returning to the matter at hand. "There's a medical bay down there, too. Carolina, South, go grab a stretcher for York. Maine, Florida, Wyoming, David, make a chain and offload supplies. North, stay with York. Niner, with me, let's go check the caves and see if there's fuel and oxygen canisters down there. I remember Caboose finding some but we didn't get a chance to inventory before Sarge blew it up."

They worked tirelessly for the next several hours, until York was stabilized, the Pelican was refueled, the supplies were stocked in the bases, and a secure line of communication was set up by which to send the UNSC the evidence Epsilon and Tex had compiled.

Finally, North collapsed, asleep, by York's bedside, and the rest sojourned to the common room. Wyoming stood and offered Wash a small device, the size of his palm.

Epsilon hovered over the device for a moment, before nodding. "That's it. Just needs to be hooked up to a time distortion enhancement."

Wyoming chuckled and handed over his. "There you go. It's not like I'll have much use for it from now on."

Wash smiled gratefully and hooked the devices to his armor. He took a deep breath and stared at the faces of all his old friends. "I guess this is it."

"Now?" David asked, confused.

Wash nodded. "Yeah. The future's looking good. You guys don't need me anymore." He held out his hand and clasped David's arm. "I'll probably miss you the most."

David chuckled and nodded.

"Well…," Wash said.

"Don't say goodbye," Carolina interrupted. "If you don't say goodbye, then you aren't really gone, you're just not-."

"Here right now," Wash finished. "I know." He bit his lip and looked around once more. "Goodbye," he said, and then activated the device.

Something in the universe stretched and then snapped back into place, and Wash found himself standing in the rubble of the old bases, staring at the Reds and Blues, who were arguing over some sort of plan. "Hey, guys," he called.

Tucker looked up, and Wash recognized the note clutched in his fist. "'Hey, guys'?!" he spluttered. "'Hey, guys'?!"

"What's this about keys?" Sarge demanded.

"Memory is the key," Caboose murmured as he wrapped his arms around Wash and kissed his temple.

"That's right." Epsilon appeared over Wash's shoulder. "Memory is the key."

"Church?" Tucker fairly shrieked.

Wash found himself laughing as the room turned to chaos and he let himself melt into Caboose's arms.

"Wash?" Carolina asked.

Wash shook his head. "David."

Carolina smiled, cupping her baby brother's face. "Welcome home."


End file.
